


Lazy Sunday

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, moon pack feels, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves his days off because he gets to spend them with his family. This Sunday was extra special, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the [Moon Pack 'verse](http//puppyfacedbrokenboys.tumblr.com/moonpack), but it can stand alone. Specifically, it stars Danny and Ethan's son Kaiden Daniel Mahealani (Ethan's biological son) that I made up.

It was a lazy Sunday that Danny would never forget. He had the day off from work and had the whole day to spend with his family, just relaxing.

The day started out with Ethan plopping Kaiden down on Danny’s bare back, and Kaiden squealing happily as he crawled off of his daddy and wormed his way in under Danny’s arm, snuggling into his chest. Ethan had dropped down too, curled up at Danny’s back and brushed a kiss to the shell of his ear, running a hand through Kaiden’s light brown hair. Danny sighed happily, surrounded by the two most important people in his life. It was the best feeling.

The cuddle fest lasted all of two minutes before Kaiden started wiggling and Danny was fully awake enough to smell—

"Is that bacon?" he murmured over the sound of his stomach growling

Ethan chuckled into his skin, running his hand down Danny’s arm, to his stomach where he gave it a pat. “Yes. And I didn’t burn it this time.”

Danny flopped over to his back to see Ethan’s goofy grin and sent him one tenfold. They met each other in a kiss. It was lazy and soft, and was interrupted by Danny’s stomach growling again and Kaiden trying to worm his way in between them.

Danny chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kaiden and nuzzled his nose into the side of the boy’s cheek, pressing a sloppy kiss there that had him squealing happily. “Alright, I’m up; let’s go eat!”

Scooping Kaiden up, Danny swung out of bed and followed Ethan to the kitchen. He lifted Kaiden up and made ‘zoom’ noises, exclaiming: “Make way for Super Kaiden!” The sound of high pitched giggling and squeals filled up the otherwise quiet house. When Danny turned the corner in the kitchen, he found Ethan standing by the kitchen island with a breakfast food spread, and if they hadn’t already been married, he would have proposed.

So instead his mouth dropped and he let Kaiden down to the floor, taking it all in. “Babe, this is…” he trailed off, in awe and love and appreciation and pride that this was the man he married. “I am so happy I married you,” he blurted and pulled Ethan into a deep kiss.

Ethan was smiling when Danny pulled away and had opened his mouth to day something, but his eyes flickered over Danny’s shouldered and his eyes turned wide with a gasp. “Danny, look!” he tried to whisper, but failed as the excitement in his voice took dominance. He grabbed Danny’s arm and pulled his arm to turn him around, as if Danny wasn’t already obeying him. And what Danny saw took his breath away.

There was their little boy taking his first steps.

Danny reached out his hands on instinct and sunk down into a crouch, grinning with pride at his son. “C’mon baby boy, come to Daddy.”

Ethan sunk down too, grabbing Danny’s shoulder in a tight grip. Together they watched their son take two full steps and a wobbly third before Kaiden fell back onto his butt and sat for a moment. Then his face scrunched up, his tell that he was about to start crying or screaming, and his dads lunged forward before tears could start falling.

Danny and Ethan cradled the boy between them as they made silly noises and praised him for taking his first steps.

Once Kaiden calmed down and clung to Ethan, it was time to eat. When they sat down, Danny and Ethan sent beaming looks of pride over their son’s head. Danny watched as he buttered his toast as Ethan coaxed Kaiden to come out from where he had buried his face in Ethan’s neck to eat something.

Lazy Sundays were Danny’s favorite; spending time with his family, surrounded by warmth, love and happiness.


End file.
